Ashlyn's Story
by smilychick89
Summary: Ashlyn Claire has no family and lives on the street. SHIELD picks her up and after a few bad decisions that land her on the other side of the law, she has a choice to make, become an agent or be handed over to the police. Will she find friendship and eventually a family? Rated T for language. Sounds better then the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Agents of Shield, but if I did I would be so happy right now.**

What a stupid mistake I have made. Getting on SHIELD's radar. I have been quiet and carful for so long, now I am running again. I pick pocketed a wallet from someone higher up thinking that they wouldn't notice and now I am being chased. Good thing I know where I am going. Just when I think that I have my escape, I am tackled to the ground.

"Shit, what is wrong with you people? Can't you have some courtesy for someone?" I asked

"Ashlyn Claire, you are under arrest." I did not pay attention to the rest of what they said but whatever. Mom and dad are not here anymore, they died in the Battle of New York. I was supposed to go into foster care but when they came to get me I was already gone and living on the streets.

The next thing I know something is thrown over my head and I couldn't help but refuse and say something that I know I would regret later on.

"You know if you wanted to take me somewhere, you could have just asked me." I said.

They obviously didn't check me because if they did, they would have found a few knives. I started to squirm and fight until a relative calm voice said to calm down.

"Miss Claire please settle down, we don't want to hurt you." I heard the voice say but I couldn't help but laugh at the snort that came from someone else.

"Fine, but if you must know, your one agent is missing a wallet." I said with a smirk even though nobody could see it.

The one driving started cursing when he realized that I was right and indeed had his wallet. What can I say, I have mad skills.

Once I felt that we were stopped and led away, we were put into rooms. The bags on our heads were removed.

"Miss Claire, before we are offering you a job here at SHIELD. My name is Agent Phil Coulson and this is Agent Grant Ward. If you don't accept this offer you will be handed over to the authorities. Are we clear?"

"Do I get to keep my stuff or do I have to give it all back?" I asked, mostly out of curiosity

"If it is yours, keep it, but if it is not, then no." Agent Coulson said. He kind of reminded me of dad.

"Fine, I'll join SHIELD, but only on one condition. I need to say goodbye to my parents, and before you say anything they are dead." I said to them

"Deal, Ashlyn Claire, Welcome to Shield." Agent Coulson said.

I couldn't help but have this strange feeling that Ward was hiding something from everyone, that is what kept me alive these last few years.

After my interrogation I was met by two agents but they were not field agents, instead science. They called themselves Fitz-Simmons. Agent May drove the BUS and then I met Skye. She too was picked up but for a different reason then I was.

Feeling left out I looked at some pictures of mom and dad but along with my friends. We were in New York for a business trip for dad and mom. When everything went sideways, they told me to run and I did but when I looked back, that look would haunt me forever. When I turned around, I ran into Skye. She was easy to get along with but was on a mission.

"Hey Skye right? I'm Ashlyn but everyone calls me Ash." I said, I may have been on the run but I was still the bubbly, sweet girl who put everyone else first.

"Yes, nice to meet you Ash. I'm guessing that you were in the same vehicle as me?" She asked me.

"Yeah, I took Ward's wallet not realizing he was SHIELD, now I'm stuck here, are you going somewhere because if you are I could sure use a break and time to regroup." I asked her.

"Yeah, I saw Mike Peterson save someone today, I'm going back, you coming?" She asked. I shook my head and followed her. I could tell that I could get along easily with her.

After making sure nobody is following we get into her van and drive back to the site. As we arrived back to the place, where Skye was picked up we felt something fit the van then lights out for us.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, Mike Peterson was having Skye erase everything on his son and himself. I don't blame the guy. I think that I had a concussion from something, but I will be okay. That was until I heard gunshots and looked for something to defend myself with.

"Skye, Mr. Peterson are you two okay?" I asked concern for my new friend. She was the only so far who didn't treat me like I was a danger to anybody. I might have a record but that didn't mean that when someone was hurt on the street that opened my heart more to help people.

"Yeah Ash we're fine, but you might want to take it easy." Skye said. Mr. Peterson came over to check and see if I was okay and sure enough when a message is sent out to the team, the place is flooded with people who are not part of the team.

Just when I felt a bullet graze my arm, May, Ward and Coulson come in. I saw my knife and attacked the gunman as well. Well there goes my shot at having a team.

Ward shoots Mike (he insisted that we call him that, not Mr. Peterson) and we are headed back to the BUS. Back on the BUS I am pleased to find out that I'm not going to need stiches but will need antibiotic cream.

Simmons is worried that might get an infection. "Ashlyn please consider these antibodies, they will help you." Jemma said. I turned towards her and said. "Simmons its okay, I have been shot at before and nothing bad has happened, besides this is just a graze. I promise if I feel anything like my arm starting to go numb I will come to you. Promise. And please, call me Ash, my parents called me Ashlyn when I was in trouble. That goes for you too Fitz. Besides I can feel that we are going to get along." I said with a smile. For the first time in a long time it was a real true smile.

"Okay Ash. Agent May is looking for you though." Said Fitz.

"Thank you Fitz. See you both later." I said and walked out.

When I found Agent May, she was busy and I was about to turn around and come back later until she stopped me.

"Ashlyn Claire, daughter to Marissa Claire and Dante Claire, 23 years old, graduated high school and took self defense lessons. Your parents were great SHIELD agents." I stopped in my tracks. Mom and dad were agents? Since when?

"You need a SO, Coulson has placed me to train you and from the way I saw you today with the knife you are good, not great, but with some practice you can make it. See you at 05:00. Don't be late." Agent May said and dismissed me. Wow I have my work cut out for. Mom, dad if you are listening I can do this and I want to make you proud. Going back to see Fitz and Simmons I decided to see if they wanted to watch a movie or something, and wait for Skye.

This is my new family, I just better not mess it up. Now we are headed to go find a 0-8-4, whatever that means.

Going back to the rooms or bunks whatever they are called I took the picture of the necklace dad gave to mom and now I will keep it safe. This is my home now. Time to train my ass off.

 **And that's a wrap on chapter 1**

 **Tell me what you think and please review, all mistakes are my own and if you are interested in becoming my Beta please PM me.**

 **More chapters to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Agents of Shield, but if I did I would be so happy right now.**

Don't be late, don't be late is what I said to myself. I finally had a chance to embrace who I was, now it was proving it to everyone else. I was in what I had packed for workout gear. After doing some reading, it turns out my parents were agents. But after they had me, they gave that up. How big can this thing be, when I tuned the corner I found the spot.

When I arrived at the spot I was told the night before; Agent May was there. Last night I had done some research on my parents, but that came up empty. The chances of me becoming an agents seems low right now but I don't know that I can do this. May seems scary but also knew my parents.

* * *

That training session was brutal. I believe that I have bruises on top of bruises. As I decided, Skye, Jemma, Leo and myself are known as the kids. The youngest and most inexperienced in the field. Fitz-Simmons worked well in the labs, I was somewhat trained in hiding and fighting and Skye was a hacker. Coulson and May are like the parents and Ward would be like a brother, but I don't know if I trust him. After the death of my parents in New York, I went back to LA to cut ties with people and try to attend school under a new name. I may have changed my name, and my appearance but it was how I survived. I also may have been accepted to UCLA, but never went. Just then I saw and heard Fitz-Simmons greeting Skye. Now that she is new, I am not alone.

After finding out what a 084 was, and going to Peru that was exciting. Never have I thought that this would be my life.

"Ash, were here." Fitz says to me

"Sorry I tend to zone out, what are we looking for?"

"Coulson says that we are here for pickup. He knows someone from." Simmons added in, making me turn around and jump. "Sorry Ash."

"It's okay, I'm just jumpy and excited." I replied. "What are we..." I trailed off asking the question. Wow.

"Yeah, I said the same thing too." Okay so now I'm surrounded by three people who are truly amazing.

"Just out of curiosity have you two been too Peru or somewhere like this before? Like on a mission or something?" I asked.

"No this is our second one." Simmons answered.

That meant Skye was the first along with me. Joy.

We get back on the BUS and from the looks of it, we are getting more people. Yeah, new people to torment. I felt someone flick me. When I turned around I saw it was Ward. I opened my mouth and with one glare he shot towards me I closed it.

We met up with the "parents" as I started calling Coulson and May. Quickly catching up to them, I watched the interaction between the people we picked up. Hmm, seems I can play matchmaker.

All of a sudden we were attacked by a group of people and then knockout. When I woke up, I was with Fitz-Simmons, Skye, Ward and May, but Coulson was somewhere else. We were zip tied together and that was uncomfortable. When everyone was talking about how to get out, I heard a noise.

"What the hell was that?" I asked nobody in particular.

"May's wrist." Ward answered. Great now I'm going to have nightmares. Once everyone was untied and fighting over how to get out May said something about talking too much and then drove a vehicle through the doors. Yeah, I don't pay attention.

I happen to be an okay fighter, not perfect, but that kept me alive and now when I feel someone sneaking up behind me, I attack. Turns out we have to work as a group.

"You know what we have to do when we are done here, movie night." I shouted to nobody in particular.

I heard yeah and okays from everyone so I took that as a go ahead. Jemma and Leo went to their lab while a hole was blown into the side of the plane. Well this is great. I grabbed on to the closest thing which happened to be a seat belt and hung on for dear life until Skye put a life boat there.

Once we were safely on the ground and waiting for the rocket to launch which had the 084 I sit down looking at a picture I had. One last normal day before everything went to hell. Mom and dad lied to me and now I don't know who they were or if they had kept anything else from me.

"Hey Ash, come join us." Fitz-Simmons called me over. These two were the best.

I smiled and walked over to them, "What do you have there?" I asked

"Just trust us, we will never lie to you." Skye said coming over taking a beer from the cooler and handing one to me too. Turns out that is Director Fury with Coulson and he is pissed because of the plane. Ward and May came over and so did Coulson while keeping an eye on us, I think that they enjoy this downtime.

Once the rocket launched and getting to my bunk I re-read a letter from my parents.

 _Dear Ashlyn_

 _If you are reading this, it means that HYDRA had found you and us. We love you never forget that. We have been keeping a secret from you for your whole life. Your father and I are SHIELD agents, which means we protect people. All those times you asked if Mr. Barton or Ms. Romanoff are coming over, we worked with them. You have something special my little girl and never forget that. I just hope you forgive us and enjoy life. Don't give up or change who you are._

 _We love you lots darling._

 _Love,_

 _Mom and dad._

I finished reading the letter, who knew all of this time I was born to know this crap. Well what can I say, now I can protect people. I turn off the light and go to sleep and wait for the next day. Hope for a better day, but knowing this team something will happen.

 **And that's a wrap on chapter 2**

 **Tell me what you think and please review, all mistakes are my own and if you are interested in becoming my Beta please PM me.**

 **More chapters to come.**


End file.
